ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Road Trip
This is the first episode of Ben 10: Ultra Aliens Synopsis Ben, Kevin and Gwen go on a road trip. Plot After the event of The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2 Azmuth call Ben to meet him at Galvan Prime. Azmuth: Well now this is the time for you to get a new Omnitrix Ben: Why would I need a new Omnitrix? Azmuth: Because your ultimatrix is too unstable Ben: Why can't you just fix it? Azmuth: Because I just made a stable version of the Ultimatrix Ben: Woah, Is it the same? Azmuth: Nope and here you go *Give Ben the Ultraitrix Azmuth: Do you like it, oh and it calls the Ultraitrix now. Ben:....What have you done to all of my aliens? They are not in the Ultraitrix.... Azmuth: Whoop I think I accidentally transferer all the aliens data to the Ultraitrix but the good news is that you grain NEW aliens Ben: but my old aliens.... Azmuth: Don't worry Ben, One day I will re-add all of them in the Ultraitrix. Then Ben go back home with his new Omnitrix! (Aka the Ultraitrix) and He is playing Minecraft until Kevin and Gwen arrived for the road trip. Ben: Hmmm I wonder if my Ultraitrix can scan Video Game Characters so I can use them in real life? Nah this would be stupid but let test it first. *Ben scan the creeper with the Ultraitrix's scanning mode Ultraitrix: DNA installation complete. Ben: Oh MY GOD, IT WORK! I can't believe it!!! *Ben press his Ultraitrix core and press on the Creeper icon Creeper: Yay, I am now a creeper....Crap I forgot I will explode.....hmmm *Slowly sneak to his mom at the kitchen* Creeper: Sssss.... Sandra: Finally, I finally did it, Ben will love it! 'Heard the sss sound' What that sound came forum? Creeper: Hi..ssss..Mom...ssss..Im..sss..behind..ssss..you Sandra: 'Turn Around' WHAT THE *The creeper exploded and he reverts back to Ben Ben: Ouch my head. Ha, that was a good prank Mom 'See his mom's dead body' Crap she dead and the house is now gone, What in the world I was thinking! Ben: Yeah, for now, I will only use Creeper for future suicide bombing missions. *Kevin car arrived near Ben's house* Kevin: What the heck happened to your house? Ben: Idk, It was destroyed when I arrived Gwen: Wow this suck Kevin: So anyway, Are you ready for a road trip. Ben: Hell yeah am I and look at my new Ultraitrix! Kevin & Gwen: Nice! *10 Mintues later in the car* Kevin: What the heck are THOOSE! Gwen: They look so squishy... Ben: *Wake up* What are you two talking about Kevin: Just LOOK outside! Ben: Wow, They smell like fry chicken Gwen: I know right! Wait a sec, Ben does your Ultraitrix have a wiki mode or something like that. Ben: Let me see *Check his Ultraitrix* Ben: Phone mode, Scanning mode, Map mode.....Nope Gwen: Oh well Kevin: Oh noooooo! Gwen: What wrong Kevin? Kevin: The red ones are slowly COMING! and worst of all, THEY ARE AROUND MY CAR Red ???: ATTACK!!! Ben: Don't worry guys, I got the perfect aliens to used Kevin: What Alien? Ben: Well you may not like him since your car will explode thus killing you both Kevin: No Ben, There no used. Gwen: Come on Kevin, This just a car and let Ben exploded your car! *The red ones broke the car window* Kevin: AAAhh, Fine, Ben used your thing. Ben: Alright! *Transform into Creeper* Gwen: Goodbye *Used the teleportation spell on Herself and Kevin to an unknown place Creeper: What the hell, Grrr they left ME! 'As Creeper get mad, He is slowly getting more and more charge' *The red ones jump on Creeper Creeper: KKKAAABOOOOMMMM *He super exploded where the point he blast away to the sky!* A weird 2 legs creatures come near to an unconscious ben and drag him to the hospital.... Major Events *Ben get a new Omnitrix call the Ultraitrix. *Ben gets unconscious after the explosion. Ultraitrix Alien Debuts *Creeper Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen *Kevin Aliens Used *Creeper Category:Episodes of Ben 10: Ultra Aliens Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Bad Grammar